


Vanilla Scent

by kymyit



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Leo - Freeform, M/M, loki (fairy tail), raijinshuu on crack, sexy cat
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 04:25:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13756266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kymyit/pseuds/kymyit
Summary: Questa Fan Fiction partecipa allo Sfiga&CRack's Day indetto dal Forum Fairy Piece.I due Dragon Slayer s’agitarono colti di sorpresa, con gli occhi sbarrati comicamente.-Eccolo qui.- sogghignò mefistofelico.I due indicarono l’animale, con le bocche ancora spalancate per lo shock. I leone gli si avvicinò a capo chino, studiandoli guardingo.-Lui è Kiol.- lo presentò il Dragon Slayer del Fulmine -E non ama molto gli estranei. A meno che non siano donne.- aggiunse, guardando l’animale con aria di rimprovero alla fine. -Gatto cattivo.--Non scherziamo!- saltò su Natsu -Quello non è un Exceed!--Si parlava di gatti, mi pare.- ribatté Laxus.-Exceed o meno, Lily sa maneggiare la spada.- fece fieramente Gazille -Il tuo resta sempre e solo un banalissimo gatto troppo cresciuto.-Cazzo, quando si trattava di gatti perdevano la testa!Mah, forse era una cosa comune a tutti i Dragon Slayer, non c’era altra spiegazione, perché Laxus rispose senza pensarci.-Anche lui sa maneggiare una spada, se per questo.-Il leone, di contro, emise un brontolio minaccioso contro di lui.





	Vanilla Scent

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Re](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/358968) by kymyit. 



> Questa storia nasce con l'idea di sviluppare la drabble "Re" presente nella raccolta Love Glitters (efp). L'idea era anche sviluppare le altre tre riguardanti i Raijinshuu coinvolti in relazioni con personaggi differenti dai soliti con cui li vediamo. Dato che però non saprei quando riuscirò a scrivere anche le altre e considerando che ogni tanto sforno crack su di loro che esulano dal progetto originale... beh, con questa (o con la prossima, penso) si inaugura la serie dei Raijinshuu on crack.  
> Ora passiamo alla causa della presenza di questa fanfiction qui oggi. 
> 
> Questa Fan Fiction partecipa allo Sfiga&CRack's Day indetto dal Forum Fairy Piece.  
> Prompt: mio!  
> Buona lettura ^^

 

 

 

_**Vanilla Scent** _

 

 

 

A Fairy Tail certe cose non cambiavano mai.  
Come lo stramaledetto vizio di Makarov di apprezzare con pacche non richieste le forme delle ragazze, la passione di Erza per le torte alle fragole, l’essere uomo di Elfman o l’abitudine di Gray di spogliarsi e quella di Lluvia di morirgli letteralmente dietro.  
O come le sempiterne liti fra Natsu e Gazille per i motivi più stupidi, uno dei quali, ricorrente dai tempi che furono, era il dover decidere chi fra i due avesse il gatto migliore.  
Manco glielo avesse ordinato il medico.  
Perché dovessero per forza farlo, nessuno lo sapeva. Fra l’altro, gli Exceed in questione non erano interessati all’argomento. Happy sapeva già che Lily era il migliore quanto a forza fisica, così come Lily sapeva che Happy era il migliore quando si trattava di forza d’animo. I due interessati, perciò se ne stavano uno seduto a mangiarsi un kiwi in santa pace, l’altro a corteggiare Charle, con grande imbarazzo (e un poco di soddisfazione) da parte della gattina bianca.  
-Ti ho già detto che Happy è velocissimo!-  
-Lily sa maneggiare la spada!-  
Mezza gilda era andata distrutta e nessuno osava fermare i due. In più, a complicare le cose, il Master, Erza e Mirajane non c’erano. Ergo: nessuno avrebbe potuto fermare i due senza scatenare risse a catena. Nessuno tranne…  
Numerose paia di occhi si misero a fissare Laxus.  
Il Dio del Tuono quel giorno se ne stava tranquillo e beato in un angolino ad ascoltare musica, neppure quei due deficienti che si tiravano dietro i tavoli erano riusciti a distogliere la sua attenzione dal rock sparato a tutto volume direttamente nelle orecchie. Però, quando avvertì la fastidiosa sensazione di essere osservato e si trovò fissato da decine e decine di occhi supplicanti, dovette tornare alla realtà e togliersi le cuffie.  
Vortici di fuoco e metallo imperversavano qua e là, bruciando e urtando tutto e tutti.  
-Tsk.- con uno schiocco seccato della lingua contro il palato, il Dragon Slayer di Seconda Generazione si alzò e, agguantati i due contendenti, diede ad ognuno una bella scarica, giusto per sedarli un po’.  
-Allora, finito?- domandò loro.  
I due, che erano rimasti letteralmente paralizzati dalla scarica, biascicarono un sì irritato, per poi mugolare a denti stretti qualcosa.  
Laxus guardò prima l’uno, poi l’altro, mentre dai mugolii passavano a litigare in quel linguaggio primitivo ed incomprensibile, ancora appesi per la collottola.  
Mezza gilda avrebbe voluto una bella traduzione di quello che si dicevano e anche lui avrebbe voluto non poter capire. Purtroppo capiva eccome.  
-Il tuo gatto è forte perché deve compensare il fatto che sei una mezza tacca!- mugolò Natsu, pungente e spietato come al solito.  
-Il tuo gatto neppure quello può fare, siete un caso perso tutt’e due!- gli ringhiò contro Gazille.  
-Possibile che dobbiate litigare per certe cazzate?- li rimproverò Laxus, sotto gli occhi allibiti di mezza gilda.  
Incoscientemente, Gazille mugugnò qualcosa, qualcosa che fece pulsare una venuzza sulla tempia del biondo.  
-Cazzate un corno! Chi non ha un gatto non può capire.-  
-Già…- gli diede ragione Natsu.  
-Chi vi dice che io non abbia un gatto?- si lasciò sfuggire lui. Mai l’avesse fatto. Fu come gettare benzina sul fuoco. I due smisero di mugugnarsi contro e rivolsero le loro attenzioni su di lui.  
-Quindi uno ce l’hai!- esclamò Natsu, riuscendo nuovamente a muoversi e parlare.  
-Sì.- ammise con un sogghigno -E non ha nulla da invidiare ai vostri. Ora piantatela con questa storia, e rimettere apposto la gilda.-  
Sì, mamma Laxus, certo. Come no. Ormai la questione in sospeso con l’eterno rivale era passata in secondo piano per i due Dragon Slayers. Entrambi erano curiosi oltre i limiti.  
-Allora? Dov’è?- esclamò Natsu guardandosi teatralmente intorno con una mano sulla fronte.  
-Non è che ti vergogni perché in realtà è deboluccio, ghihihi… - sghignazzò malefico Gazille.  
Laxus alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
Forse un’altra scarica l’avrebbe aiutato.  
  
  
Purtroppo non servì a nulla.  
Il Dio del Fulmine quella sera fece appena in tempo a rientrare in casa, una “modesta” villetta nella zona residenziale di Magnolia, che sentì qualcuno bussare insistentemente alla porta.  
-Laxus! Siamo venuti a vedere il tuo gatto!!-  
Maledetto Natsu!  
Natsu e Gazille attesero più o meno pazientemente che Laxus aprisse loro la porta. Sfondarla sarebbe stato non pericoloso, ma di più. Quando però quello lo fece, invitandoli seccato ad entrare, i due faticarono a nascondere la loro curiosità.  
-Allora, dov’è?- domandò Natsu. Lui, anzi, neppure ci provò. Gazille invece temporeggiò, guardandosi intorno. La villa era costruita su tre piani ed era arredata elegantemente. Che Laxus avesse buon gusto?  
O che ci fosse lo zampino di Freed o Evergreen? A giudicare dal salotto, sì.  
Il salotto era più una stanza comune, arredata con gli oggetti appartenenti a tutti i Raijinshuu. Un po’ come se fosse il loro luogo di ritrovo, una stanza dei trofei, il loro angolo di paradiso.  
Sopra il camino c’era un’enorme ventaglio, mentre dall’altra parte delle spade incrociate. E, disposti ordinatamente sul tavolo, alcuni giocattoli in legno, che non faticava ad associare. E poi, sul pavimento, proprio sotto una delle poltrone, c’era un tappeto di pelle di leopardo. Un leopardo molto grande, probabilmente un mostro abbattuto dal Dio del Fulmine in una delle sue missioni. Così come il leone impagliato accucciato ai piedi della poltrona.  
-Sicuro che c’è?-  
Natsu aveva tanta voglia di morire, Laxus iniziò a considerare l’idea di fulminarlo definitivamente ma, prima che potesse far scoccare una sola scintilla, il leone ruggì.  
I due Dragon Slayer  s’agitarono colti di sorpresa, con gli occhi sbarrati comicamente.  
-Eccolo qui.- sogghignò mefistofelico.  
I due indicarono l’animale, con le bocche ancora spalancate per lo shock. I leone gli si avvicinò a capo chino, studiandoli guardingo.  
-Lui è Kiol.- lo presentò il Dragon Slayer del Fulmine -E non ama molto gli estranei. A meno che non siano donne.- aggiunse, guardando l’animale con aria di rimprovero alla fine. -Gatto cattivo.-  
-Non scherziamo!- saltò su Natsu -Quello non è un Exceed!-  
-Si parlava di gatti, mi pare.- ribatté Laxus.  
-Exceed o meno, Lily sa maneggiare la spada.- fece fieramente Gazille -Il tuo resta sempre e solo un banalissimo gatto troppo cresciuto.-  
Cazzo, quando si trattava di gatti perdevano la testa!  
Mah, forse era una cosa comune a tutti i Dragon Slayer, non c’era altra spiegazione, perché Laxus rispose senza pensarci.  
-Anche lui sa maneggiare una spada, se per questo.-  
Il leone, di contro, emise un brontolio minaccioso contro di lui.  
-Bene, ora che l’avete visto,- iniziò il biondo -sparite. Kiol ha fame e io non voglio che mangi cose schifose.-  
-Come sarebbe a dire?!- sbottarono gli altri due e protestarono accoratamente. Il Dio del Fulmine, tuttavia, non volle proprio starli a sentire e, anche se con fatica, li mise alla porta, dopodiché si sedette sulla poltrona con le gambe incrociate, in ascolto.  
Si stavano allontanando, il loro odore era sempre più flebile, ormai si sentiva appena.  
Attese giusto qualche minuto per assicurarsi che quei due impiccioni non tornassero alla carica, dopodiché carezzò la chioma del leone con un sogghigno.  
-Ma che bravo gattino.- gli disse.  
-Ma che gran simpaticone.- ribatté quello fulminandolo con lo sguardo. Poi, sotto gli occhi del Dragon Slayer il felino s’illuminò di luce propria e mutò la sua forma, per poi mostrarsi nel suo reale aspetto e aggiustarsi la cravatta.  
-Anche lui sa maneggiare una spada?!-  
-Perché, non è vero, Loki?-  
Lo Spirito Stellare s’irrigidì.  
-Non dirlo come se tu non lo facessi!-  
Laxus sospirò divertito, poi si alzò in piedi e si avvicinò al Leone, annusandolo. Se non fosse stato un individuo pericoloso, Loki avrebbe persino riso.  
-Che stai facendo?!- protestò indietreggiando.  
-Hai messo un profumo nuovo?-  
-Smettila, sai che odio essere annusato dai maschi!-  
Ma quello non lo stette a sentire e si avvicinò ancora di più, annusandogli il collo, poi le ciocche dei capelli e, infine, incurante delle proteste dell’altro, immerse il viso nella sua chioma ramata.  
-E’ vaniglia?- chiese.  
-S-sì, ma… -  
-Il mio gatto si lava la criniera con lo shampoo alla vaniglia.- lo canzonò scompigliandogli la folta chioma.  
-Vogliamo parlare di quanto schifosamente profumi tu?!- protestò quello, impossibilitato a sfuggire dalle mani dell’altro. Laxus sembrava tanto divertito. Un po’ come un bambino con il suo cucciolo. Con l’unica differenza che lui era un Drago Slayer molto pericoloso e Loki il capo dello Zodiaco.  
-Mi piace.- asserì il mago, concedendosi ancora d’ispirare quel dolce profumo mischiato al sentore naturale di Loki, che già era molto particolare. Lo Spirito sospirò, imbarazzato. E come poteva controbattere quando quello si mostrava così “carino” con lui? Laxus lo fece voltare e cercò le sue labbra. Se prima era sembrato dolce, il suo bacio perse gradualmente quella dolcezza. Loki si sentì travolgere dall’impeto del Drago e per un attimo ebbe l’impressione che gli stesse sparando un Soffio del Drago in bocca. Credette di sapere cosa si doveva passare ad essere travolti da quei vortici elementali. Poteva persino sentire l’odore dei fulmini impresso su Laxus come un marchio. Benché lo coprisse con tonnellate di profumo, era come un’impronta digitale, come un marchio di fabbrica che lo catalogava come pericoloso. Sapeva che non era sempre stato così, come sapeva che sotto quella montagna di muscoli c’era un cuore. Da qualche parte… Loki gli posò la mano sul petto, poteva sentirlo battere, eppure il suo proprietario nascondeva così bene la sua bontà d’animo che c’era da chiedersi se non avesse paura di mostrarsi agli altri come aveva fatto con lui.  
-Che c’è?- gli domandò il biondo.  
\- Niente.- gli disse rivolgendogli un sorrisetto malizioso -Dopo avermi costretto a mettere su quella bella scenetta, vuoi darmi un premio?-  
Inutile dire che lo stesso identico sorriso si disegnò sulle labbra di Laxus. Solo lui che riusciva a rendere un semplice ghigno veramente spaventoso.  
  
  
Come previsto, quando Laxus ghignava c’era da battersela a gambe levate.  
-Non era questo che intendevo come premio… - ammise Loki -Mi aspettavo un triangolo con una bella ragazza o poter finalmente star sopra. Sai, sarei anche il capo dello Zodiaco, io.-  
-Hai fatto l’attivo fino ad ora, cambiare fa bene.- Laxus respinse l’obiezione e gli fece segno con l’indice di avvicinarsi. Obbedì, anche se riluttante e lasciò che Laxus gli levasse i vesti, eccetto la cravatta, che usò come guinzaglio per “costringerlo” a camminare fino al letto.  
-Questo odore di vaniglia mi ha fatto venire in mente che Freed aveva fatto una torta ieri.- disse, mostrando il dolce, una deliziosa torta ricoperta di panna, che solo a vederla metteva appetito, nonostante mancassero alcune fette e questo cancellasse molti dei deliziosi dettagli che il mago delle rune aveva curato maniacalmente.  
-Non se la prenderà se invece di mangiarla la usi per farci porcate?- lo stuzzicò Loki, sperando di scamparla.  
-Ma io la mangerò.- rispose il Dio del Fulmine con l'ennesimo, terrificante sogghignò -Solo in maniera alternativa.-  
Loki sospirò rassegnato, con la schiena premuta contro il materasso. Che un giorno sarebbe caduto in battaglia lo sapeva, certo non immaginava di farlo in maniera alternativa.  
Laxus si prodigò di tagliare due fette di torta e depose il piatto sul comodino vicino al letto, poi porse il dolce allo Spirito Stellare.  
-Questo è il primo premio per la scenetta di prima, Kiol.-  
Lo Spirito del Leone sorrise, accettando di buon cuore il dolce e l'addentò. Come previsto, l'aspetto non ingannava, era delizioso. Freed era un genio ai fornelli, quella torta ti mandava in estasi. Persino Laxus aveva smesso di sogghignare minacciosamente per bearsi di quella prelibatezza. Rimasero in silenzio a sbocconcellarla fino alla fine, per diversi minuti. Loki notò che il ripieno aveva un retrogusto alla vaniglia.  
-Freed non ha mai pensato che farebbe carriera come cuoco?- domandò. Laxus inghiottì l'ultimo boccone, poi s'avvicinò a lui e immerse il viso fra i suoi capelli.  
-E-ehi, aspetta!- arrossì Loki.  
-Dovresti chiederlo a lui.- rispose, senza allontanarsi, mentre le sue mani viaggiavano lungo il corpo dello Spirito Stellare, carezzandogli i fianchi e le cosce. Diretto come sempre.  
-Hai finito di annusarmi?!- protestò quello, allontanandolo. -Odio che lo facciano i maschi.- gli disse, a pochi centimetri dalle labbra del Dragon Slayer del Fulmine.  
Laxus schiuse le labbra sulle sue, impossessandosi della sua bocca, trascinandolo in un bacio passionale e travolgente, che costrinse nuovamente lo Spirito Stellare a stendersi sul materasso, mentre le mani dell'altro scorrevano su di lui. Loki gli cinse il capo per stringerlo a sé, per prolungare quell'effusione finché non ebbero più fiato nei polmoni.  
Quando si separarono, le loro bocche restarono unite da un sottile filo di saliva e i loro volti erano arrossati quanto bastava per lanciare a entrambi i loro cervelli segnali erotici ben distinti. Senza dire nulla, le loro labbra si cercarono nuovamente in una danza di lingue e dita che s'intrecciavano. Laxus lasciò la bocca di Loki solo per occuparsi del suo collo, risalendo fin all'orecchio e mordicchiarglielo per bearsi dei suoi gemiti sommessi.  
Le dita si strinsero intorno ai capezzoli rosei dello Spirito Stellare e li seviziarono con dolcezza, per sentirlo mugolare di piacere.  
-Ma essere toccato dagli uomini ti piace.-  
-Tu non sei un uomo, sei un mostro.- sottolineò lo Spirito Stellare.  
-Neppure tu sei umano, perciò poche storie.- ribatté quello, per poi afferrare una grossa porzione di torta e spalmargliela sul ventre. Loki rabbrividì, era gelida.  
Ci pensò l'altro a riscaldarlo nuovamente.  
Le sue labbra si posarono sull'ombelico del Leone, schiudendosi in un bacio dolce in molti sensi. Risalirono e ridiscesero, si bearono del sapore della panna mischiata a quello di Loki. Un sapore delicato, con una punta quasi speziata di qualcosa di indefinibile. Sapore di stelle? Chissà se poteva usarla come definizione.  
Loki gemette per quel sottile piacere e lasciò che il Dio del Fulmine gli baciasse ogni millimetro di pelle, che desse amore ad ogni centimetro del suo essere. Lasciò che esplorasse i lidi per i quali di solito protestava, per timore di perdere la testa, di sentirsi deragliare, di essere totalmente indifeso.  
-Oggi graffiamo meno, eh?- lo stuzzicò Laxus.  
-Credo tu abbia già capito che la nostra è una relazione reciproca, no?- gli sorrise con un sorrisetto malefico così sensuale che il Dio del Fulmine pensò di venire sul posto.  
-Certo che lo so.- disse, chinandosi sul Leone, fronte contro fronte -Io sono tuo e tu sei mio.-  
-Mio... -  
Loki assaporò il gusto di quella parola ripetendolo piano.  
Lui era lo Spirito Stellare di Lucy e prima di lei c'era stata Karen. Prima ancora aveva avuto altri padroni. Molti lo avevano chiamato “mio”, ma Laxus aveva dichiarato una proprietà diversa, totalmente libera, che poteva ricambiare anima e corpo. Ricambiava certo l'amicizia di Lucy, ma era un sentimento differente da quello che provava per Laxus. Per lui non c'erano contratti, obblighi morali, non c'era nulla che lo costringesse ad amarlo.  
-Mio!- ripeté il Dragon Slayer.  
I loro sorrisi s'aprirono spontanei e dolci per pochi istanti.  
-Ti senti bene, micio?- domandò Laxus, toccandogli la fronte.  
-Eh?-  
Finita la magia.  
-Idiota! Sto benissimo!- protestò il Leone.  
-Oh, ora ti riconosco, gattino riottoso.-  
-E non sono un gatto!-  
Laxus avrebbe avuto da ridire che con gli artigli di fuori e la criniera gonfia lo sembrava eccome, ma sorvolò. Dopotutto aveva un altro premio da dare al suo gatto.  
-Meglio così.- disse, scambiando le loro posizioni e mettendo l'altro su di sé, senza sforzo. -Perché è del Leone che sono innamorato. Pronto a ricevere il secondo premio, Kiol?-  
-Uh?-  
Loki scrutò il suo sguardo. Aveva intuito giusto o...  
-Non volevi avermi?- continuò a istigarlo Laxus.  
Quasi gli si fermò il cuore.  
-Sicuro di stare bene??- si allarmò -Hai battuto la testa? Natsu e Gazille ti hanno contagiato l'imbecillità?-  
Laxus rise.  
-Sarà colpa di quello shampoo alla vaniglia o del suo proprietario... guarda che effetto hai su di me. Prenditi le tue responsabilità, Loki.-  
No, non stava sognando. Era reale. Laxus gli si stava davvero offrendo. La sua virilità svettava a pochi centimetri dalla sua. Entrambe gonfie di piacere, in attesa...  
Il Leone chiuse gli occhi con aria di superiorità.  
-E va bene.- annunciò -Dopotutto non sarei un uomo se non lo facessi.-  
-Infatti, sei un mostriciattolo.-  
-Sta' zitto, Laxus.-  
Prima che l'altro potesse istigarlo ancora, Loki si chinò su di lui, per prepararlo a ricevere il suo amore. Per Laxus fu una strana esperienza essere vezzeggiato dalle mani di uno che fino a quel momento aveva amato solo donne. I suoi gesti erano calmi, controllati, mirati al piacere puro. Quando entrò in lui, lo fece con tutte le premure possibili, ma senza domandare. Vedeva sul volto di Laxus il piacere e il dolore, nei suoi tremiti il desiderio, leggeva il suo corpo come un libro e agiva di conseguenza. Laxus lo baciò, con le mani immerse nella chioma ramata dello Spirito.  
-Loki... - sussurrò  
-Uhn... -  
-Loki.-  
-Dimmi... -  
Un gemito di puro piacere.  
-Ti amo.-  
A quel punto lo Spirito del Leone perse il controllo.  
  
  
  
Il giorno dopo in Gilda Laxus quasi ci rimase, quando Natsu si mise a girare intorno a Loki con aria sospetta.  
-Che strano... - borbottava Salamander.  
-Cosa?- domandò impensierito Loki. -Puoi smettere di annusarmi? Odio che lo facciano i maschi.-  
Quello ovviamente lo ignorò.  
-Hai lo stesso odore del leone di Laxus.-  
-Ah... s-si? Ahaha... - ridacchiò nervosamente.  
Dal loro angolino esclusivo i Raijinshuu si guardarono scoccandosi occhiatine eloquenti.  
-Eh? Ma Laxus non ha mica un leone.- ridacchiò Bixlow.  
Anche l'occhiataccia del Dio del Fulmine lo fu.  
-Ovviamente non l'avrei detto a nessuno.- borbottò il mago della possessione -Quando si tratta del tuo micetto diventi davvero un altro. Crudele!-  
Laxus sbuffò sorridendo. Beh, era vero.  
  
  



End file.
